Fallen from Grace
by death2society
Summary: Madara begins the group called Akatsuki after being dead for a hundred years. However, in recruitinng members, he begins to fall for Zetsu, an international spy. What will happen when love mixes with politics?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"For death begins with life's first breath and life begins with at the touch of death."

The first thing Madara noticed was the colors. They danced around him, taunting him with such beauty. It made him angry that they could do that to him. He jerked up, trying to reach them, only to be restrained by some rope. He growled and tore at his restraints, planning to rip apart whoever had captured him. He was the great Uchiha, the head of the clan, and not one to be captured so easily. He would show whoever it was the true power of Madara Uchiha, and that would be the last of them.

"It seems you have awakened, Uchiha-sama."

Madara twisted his head in order to see who spoke. The colors began take form and shape into objects around the room. The room was shaded, so he could see everything better. As the objects became clear around him in his eye, he jerked his head and hissed at the man standing in the doorway. He looked like a regular punk, piercings all over his face and his hair dyed orange and spiked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Madara hissed with disgust.

The teenager only stared at him emotionless. "I am Pein."

Madara snorted, a name he gave himself most likely. He decided that this guy was just another weak disrespectful brat and he would tear him limb from limb once he was freed.

Pein went on as if he hadn't heard that. "I have recalled you from the dead, Uchiha-sama. You are one of the most powerful criminals-"

"Criminal? I'm not a criminal; I am a gift to the world!" Madara protested.

"As I was saying," Pein continued, "You are one of the most powerful people the world has ever seen-"

"One of the? I'm the most powerful the world has seen and will see," he muttered, interrupting yet again to the aggravation of the teenager.

"Yes, you're the most powerful person in the world. May I continue?" Pein didn't disguise his annoyance with the man, something that pleased him.

Madara flaunted a smile. "Gladly. Please go on."

Pein muttered to himself before going on. "You are the most powerful man on Earth and I have resurrected you. Now that I have done that, I wish to make a request from you."

"Well spit it out, boy. I got places to be, things to do, people to kill," Madara said.

Pein let out a sigh before continuing. "I wish for you to start an organization with me. I want to bring peace to the world and I can only do that with your power," he finished, finally getting to the point of this.

"My power? You'll use _my _power in order to bring peace," Madara said, letting out a cackle."You will not use me because _I don't work with brats!_"

Pein looked unaffected by his outburst, letting the older man go on.

"I am Madara Uchiha! Do you know what that means? That means that I could rip out your heart right now and you couldn't do a thing to stop me. Don't you dare tell me what to do, you brat. I shall show you the true meaning of pain, and not the way you use as your name. You little fucker, you can't control me."

Pein waited a moment before replying. "Sir, you want to rule the world, correct? I am able to give you that power which you seek. The organization will bring peace to the world, and you and I will be in charge of it."

"No deal," he said, turning his head away to look at the wall beside him. "I want all the power, not just some."

Pein rubbed his temple, regretting bringing Madara back to life. "You may have all of the power, if you wish, as long as my goal is realized," he hesitantly said.

Madara looked at Pein suspiciously. "Why do you want to bring peace to the world so badly? It's only a place full of pain and sorrow. There's nothing that will change that."

Pein's expression began to change into something full of sorrow. "So it is impossible. I understand sir; I will allow you to die then."

"Wait a second, whippersnapper! I never said I could not do it!" Madara laughed nervously at this. "I want my life. Give me my life and power, and I shall have you realize your dream."

Light returned to Pein's silver eyes and he nodded. "It is agreed then." He moved to untie the man, freeing him from many things that had restrained him.

Madara flexed his wrist, red from the rope burn. "Thank you, thank you," he muttered, a twisted grin coming over his face. "Thank you, Pein. Now we _both_ can realize our goals."

**A/N: After a long debate, I gave up and decided to do another story. Aren't I a meanie? So updates for this will be probably every other week. Just saying. And GIVE MADAZET OR ZETMADA MORE LOVE! There are barely any stories with them. 15 when I last counted. So yeah, I plan to make this awesome and give more love to the couple. **

**Ciao! And review or else you will never know Madara's evil plans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**"I have never seen a greater monster or miracle in the world than myself."**

"What an abomination! His mother must've died out of disgust for him," one woman whispered.

Zetsu sent a harsh look at her, the granny now trembling with fear. He licked his lips and she watched him, paralyzed. Something told him that he was making it worse, but the other side told that side to screw off and let him have some fun. He grinned and then snapped his teeth at the wrinkled hag, sending her running and screaming, "He's gonna eat me! Someone shoot that monster!"

Zetsu laughed as he watched her, his yellow eyes gleaming. He ignored the looks the people on the street gave him; whether from his bizarre appearance or from the screams of the woman, he did not care. He stopped caring about what the villagers thought of him ever since he got the job as acting as a spy for this village. He wasn't particularly loyal towards it, but he did make double what any other villager made. He wouldn't look a horse in the mouth, especially if it paid off all of his debt and gave him some food in his stomach.

He walked down the street, the crowd parting for him. This was one of the benefits of being a freak: no one wanted to touch him. He smiled bitterly at that thought, his mother coming into his mind. She was the only one who accepted him with all of his quirks, even though she was a powerful woman. She was part of the Council, one of the heads of it. She could've left him out on the street to die, but she ignored the others and let him live. Zetsu was grateful to her, even if she was dead now.

He walked into a small shop and smirked when he saw his old friend sitting there. His name was Kakuzu and he was a lot more harmful that Zetsu, despite appearances. He had scars all over his body and typically wore a bandana over his face to hide the ones on his face. His unruly hair was tucked back into a hat and he hid the rest of the scars on his body under a black cloak. His green and red eyes caught Zetsu standing in the shadows, and he smirked, waving the man over here. Kakuzu was older than him, by a lot actually. He was a few hundred years old, or so he claimed. Personally, Zetsu thought he didn't look a day over 60, but Kakuzu would kill him if he said that.

"So how's my favorite green man doing?" he asked, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Zetsu shrugged and sat down across from the tanned man. "_Fine. _**Still making more money than you**," he said, receiving a glare from him.

"Yeah, yeah, but you don't know what to do with all that money, now do you?" Kakuzu muttered to himself, easing those feelings of resentment towards the younger male. "And how's your split personality working out for you?" he asked, becoming concerned again.

"**Tch, don't get me started. This guy takes everything so lightly. **_Well nothing's going to get accomplished with a sourpuss on your face. _**That's what I mean! You are always smiling; well the world isn't a nice place! **_That depends on your perspective. I like to look at the good in people. Take Kakuzu for example. He is a GREAT banker and those stitches really look fucking awesome on him. _**He'll also rip out your intestines and jump rope with them if you ever get on his bad side. **_That's a positive too. See, you're getting the hang of it. _**How the **_**hell **_**is that a positive?**" Zetsu continued to bicker with himself as Kakuzu watched with slight interest.

Kakuzu was a doctor in his younger years, whenever that was, and Zetsu was a "special case," as he called him. He had met Zetsu when he was brought in as his mother's physician. Back then, he was a quiet boy who loved plants, nothing of interest. He watched as Kakuzu tended to his mother as she lied in her sickbed. When his mother died, however, he was forced to leave the village. He gave Zetsu a card and said that if he ever needed to him, he could just come and find him. Then _it _happened. The small boy walked all the way to Taki and was found standing outside of his house in the rain. Bruises covered his whole body and it shook, from either fear or the cold. He had taken in the boy then, watching over him as his mind became worse and worse, until he ended up with Dissociative Identity Disorder.

It wasn't that that really interested the ex-doctor; it was the way his body changed as his disease progressively got worse. His skin was tan once, but the split happened and his skin now sported two tones. His left half was a pale paper white while his right half was as black as anyone could get. The personalities he harbored were also as different as black and white. It was amusing to watch them speak, to say the least.

"Alright, both of you stop bickering," he finally interrupted, gaining the attention of the two-toned man. "I wasted money so I could come here for important business, not to watch you bicker on and on about being different."

"_Ooh, Kakuzu-san is using his serious voice. _**Why did you come here, Kakuzu-sama?**"

Kakuzu glared at the white side (which was a very hard thing to do), but went straight to business. "I hear that there is a new criminal organization forming. No, I _know _there is a new one forming. They have already asked for me to join. They sent a scout out ahead to ask me." He lowered his voice as he spoke, "_They're watching me this very second._"

Zetsu's eyes both widened and he shot a glance around the shop, in case he could tell who was watching them. There was no one there that looked oddly suspicious; the thought of someone watching and him not knowing who it was sent shudders down his spine. "**Have you joined?**" he asked.

Kakuzu snorted and shook his head. "I would never join a group like that. They want to bring peace to the world, and I don't give a fuck about that stuff."

"_You only like the green stuff. _**You'd be terrible at bringing peace to the world. Your temper would probably send us spiraling towards Hell. **_You also suck at talking to people. In fact, when they saw you, they'd probably run screaming the other way,_" Zetsu agreed with himself.

Kakuzu waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. I'm not ashamed either."

"**Well don't get us involved in the group **_and tell us if you join. _**We got a pretty nice set up here, so don't ruin it. **_Bye Kakuzu-chan! Come visit us again soon._" Zetsu stood up and walked away, running a hand through his green hair.

Kakuzu watched him as he left, a smirk playing over his lips. He got up and left five minutes after the man, playing with his pocket watch as he walked down the street. He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him from behind.

"You will join us, Kakuzu Monakyu. It's only a matter of time."

There was a loud cackle and a shadow dropped down to the street. "First, I will see the skills of this Zetsu. He may prove useful to me."

**A/N: I need reviews! Seriously, you all sometimes piss me off. Not even an alert? Jerks. I'm scrapping this if I don't get a review this time around. GOOD DAY MY DEAR SIRS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"Castles in the air- they are so easy to take refuge in. And so easy to build too." -Henrik Ibsen**

Madara hid along the rooftops. He looked at the sun and frowned. It was getting dark and most people were slipping into their tiny homes, and yet this man was acting as if he was just beginning to start the day. There was a gleam in the spy's eyes, and he could hear him muttering to himself. He held a box uin his arms, and something that suspiciously resembled blood coated his lips. Madara's common sense told him to be wary of this, but intrigue filled him. He slipped through the night sky and slid off the roofs to follow the man on foot. He wasn't nervous about being heard. There was no reason to be. He was the master of disguise, the ruler of mystery, the god of-

"_Who"s there? _**I'll bite your fucking face off**."

Madara froze. This was not what he was planning on. He stayed in the shadows and waited. He was curious on whether or not the spy would follow through with his threat.

There was a bit more muttering before the spy spoke again. "**If you're not going to talk, then go the fuck away. **_We do not like _**creepy little fucks like you. **_If you have nothing of value to us, then please go away_."

Madara would have shot him if they were back in his time. But no, he has to get used to all the new terms, weapons, and so on and so forth. It hurt his head just to think about it. He instead settled his conflicting feelings between shooting the spy or tormenting him for years to come, by doing neither.

"Ah, yes, um, I am here to, um, meet with you, you know?" he said, disguising his voice as he spoke. "My boss has a request for you."

The spy located him in the shadows and Madara cursed. Would he be found out? After all, he just disguised himself as something he definitely was not, and if he was really found out, then the cops would come and send him to prison-

Wait, why the fuck did he care? He didn't exist in this era. He could do _whatever the fuck he wanted to_.

"_We don't take requests_."

Madara wanted to slam his head into the brick wall. How stubborn was this guy? What would he have to do so he'd get over himself? "B-but you'll be paid well," Madara said. He hated disguises, especially this one. He had to beg him to talk to him. There was just something wrong with that.

"**I don't give a-** _How much?_"

"200,000 ryos." Dammit! How the hell would he come up with that much? He better think of a good job for that much.

"_Wow. _**Who do you want dead? It better be worth my time**."

"He wants information on the current Hokage. All the files over the weapons, plus the head of the man who's in charge of developing the gravity deflector." Madara frowned. Even though that had nothing to do with his goal at all, he wanted that guy killed. How dare he try to change the natural laws! They were there for a reason, and weren't to be played with by naive little children.

The spy chuckled. "**Bring half of the money tomorrow and we shall kill him**. _We'll meet you here at six o'clock sharp._ **You'll die if you are a minute** **later**."

"Okay! Thank you!" Madara hated the bubbly voice, hated it hated it hated it-

"**If we are going to do future business deals with you, we are going to need your name.**"

"Oh." Shit, bitch, cunt, asswipe, dipshit, wanker, dammit, fuck, fuck, FUCK! "Um, my name is Tobi."

"_It's very nice to meet you Tobi._** We will see you later.**"

Madara waited until the spy was gone before vanishing into the shadows. He appeared in front of the hideout and slumped over in exhaustion. He was tired, and he wanted to go to bed. He hated spies, so this one better be worth his time.

**A/N: This is still JMS writing this story. It's been hidden away on my flashdrive for so long that I really was afraid to pull it out for fear that you may all try to rip off each and every one of my fingers. On the other hand, here's a chapter? Yay? Sorry it's a short chapter, but I may be posting more soon if I do not get too discouraged. **

**On a lighter note, for every reviewer I shall give you each a one shot. For this exclusive chapter only. So review!**


	4. AN

_**To you all, I hope you know I love you. I seriously do. I know it's been forever, but apparently my email jacked up and I never got all the reviews from the previous chapter. As in, I got none. Zip. Zero. So sue me. I got a little angsty, mopey, crying on the bathroom, reaching for a razor, ready to slice my wrists while drinking some Jack Daniels. That's how writers are though. They wait a few months and get antsy about it. I want you to know that finding out people actually care is a relief. It makes me feel like I have self worth. So to all the reviewers from the previous chapter, I'm going to PM you and write a one-shot for you all. Because seriously, finding that out helped.**_

_**(And yes, a chapter will be posted Friday. I just have to get this out before I forget.)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"We're the geniuses of the house because only a person intelligent as we could fake such stupidity." -Bill Cosby**

It had been a month since the first business deal, and Zetsu decided that he liked Tobi. Not only did he keep his pocket full, he also kept his belly full with the people he had to eat. Any appearance of Tobi was a good sign for Zetsu.

This time he was waiting for Tobi beside some abandoned apartments. It seemed that he was all into theatrics, with how every place was typically abandoned and how Tobi would typically show up with a briefcase full of money instead of the typical duffel bag. Zetsu felt like he was in a mob movie every time they did the trade off and the thought made part of him want to laugh and the other part cry. White-Zetsu did not like violence.

He waited next to the stairs for five minutes before his attention began to wander. Zetsu looked down at his feet, then his hands. His attention turned away when he heard some children playing. He turned to watched them, hiding well into the shadows so they didn't scream, run away, or (god forbid) come over there and talk to him. He hated those types the most. Zetsu barely paid attention to the game they were playing. He focused on the movement in their muscles and the meat on each of them. He particularly liked the fat kid in the middle; he looked simply delicious. He could roast the others and serve them over vegetables and sauce. His stomach grumbled at the thought and he growled. He didn't have to be reminded that he only had ramen and rice at his apartment.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi is here on time, just how you like."

Zetsu jumped when he heard that high pitch voice. He turned around and relaxed when he saw it was Tobi and not an angry citizen. "_Hello Tobi. _**Where's the money?**"

Tobi looked off today, a bit weary than normal. "Tobi has 4,000,000 ryos, just like you asked for," he said. He handed him the briefcase and then sat down on the steps. "What was Zetsu-san looking at?"

Zetsu shrugged, pulling the briefcase under his arm. "**Meat. **_He means the children. They are so interesting to watch. _**Especially when they scream.**"

Tobi gave a look that was a mix between disgust and fascination. "Zetsu-san is a cannibal," he said.

Zetsu grinned, showing his sharp teeth to the man. "_Why no, what ever gave you that idea?We are healthy carnivores, that's all." _

Tobi grimanced and looked away. "Tobi has to go to Taki next week. Tobi won't be around anymore to see Zetsu-san."

Zetsu perked up when he heard that. Without Tobi, there was no money. Without money, he got no food, and he loved his meat. If he didn't have it, he'd go crazy, like the time when Kakuzu burned all his money and cried for two days straight. He did not want to be him! "**How long will you be gone?**" he asked.

Tobi sighed. "Forever. Leader wants Tobi to go to Suna and recruit more members. Tobi doesn't want to go, but Tobi has to do what Leader says."

Zetsu frowned. It may have been a month, but Tobi did interest him in the not-my-dinner sort of way. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a swear. "**If you aren't here, there is no meat, right? **_What he means to say is that we could accompany you to Taki if you'd like. _**I'm only going for the money.**"

"Do you mean Tobi is only a source of income for Zetsu?" Tobi frowned at Zetsu.

"**Big words from such a small brain****. **_He's learned!"_

Tobi looked like he was about to laugh, but he suppressed it. "Tobi knows a lot of big words because Tobi read the dictionary."

"_That explains a lot."_

Tobi looked at his transmitter and stood up. "Tobi has to leave, but Tobi will meet you here tomorrow at 8. Tobi must be getting back now."

Zetsu watched him walk away, but the wheels in his head were spinning. He debated on whether or not "Tobi" was real. It seemed like he wasn't. He acted too childish and annoying, and he changed the way he spoke on the second day. He saw a little bit of a real person with some of the banter they had, but it was hard to pick up.

"_You seem interested."_

"**You can't deny that there is something off about him.**"

"_Is that the only reason you agreed to go with him to Taki?_"

"**What other motive would I have?**"

**A/N: NO, I was being overdramatic in my last note to you guys when I spoke about suicide. It was to make a point. If you are a writer, you understand. Anyway, there is going to (hopefully) be another chapter in a few hours or days, so review this one so I can hurry the fuck up. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Shoot for the moon; even if you miss you'll end up amoung the stars. -Brian Littrell**

Madara swore when his transmitter went off. He checked to if it was something he could ignore, like another weapons shipment. Of course not, it just had to be Pein of all people. Then again, he could just ignore him, since he is the brains of this operation and Pein is just a figurehead. Then again, he didn't want to piss off Konan. If he even said something wrong, she would snub him, which wasn't a good thing since she managed all the shipments. If this was back in his time, women wouldn't even be in a top secret criminal organization, they'd be in the kitchen, making him a sandwich. If he had his way with the world, he would make sure all the women stayed in the kitchen and fixed him sandwiches. And meat! He could not forget about the meat.

And this opinion is not because of the fact that he has some fear towards Konan.

He said something to Zetsu and left, still under the Tobi persona. Kami, he hated that persona. He had to be like that more often now since he was convincing people to join the organization. Fuck, he even needed to come up with a name, to make them the most feared organization in the world.

Madara chuckled. They would become greater than the Akatsuki, the gang he was in before he "died".

**A/N: I am not allowed to make promises anymore. I'm sorry this is such a short and sucky chapter, but it is necessary. So bear with me. **


End file.
